Eternamente
by Kunoichi Kawai-chan
Summary: Eres mío, me perteneces. Nadie jamás podrá cambiar eso. No dejaré que nadie te toque, que nadie te tenga más que yo. Voy a estar contigo Naruto. Amándote enternamente. Lo quieras... o no. SasuNaru AU


Hola, aquí yo con otro one-shot n.n, por cualquier queja al respecto culpen a mis musos yaoi de no trabajar en lo que deberían u.u y aparte inspirar cosas tan raras como estas o.o

Bueno, la cosa va de un desafío hecho por Choco-chan en la página de A-Y. Que consistía en un fic basándose en la película "El Ente" que a su vez es basada en un hecho real. Para esta pequeña historia, me he inspirado en el tema de la película y le he dado un motivo a Sasuke como quería la autora del desafío. A parte de darle una personalidad al ente, que es desconocido.

* * *

_© Los personajes de la serie Naruto, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

**Eternamente**

+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+*¨^¨*+

Naruto había cambiado bastante desde que toda aquella "situación" afectaba su vida.

Lo que había comenzado varios meses antes, para ese entonces se había vuelto ya algo "normal".

El temor era un sentimiento que no podía dejar de apreciar. Temer se había vuelto algo común en su ser, como lo fuera antes: su hiperactividad, su alegría y todas esas características que siempre habían definido su encantadora personalidad; antes de que fuesen reemplazadas por el miedo constante de no saber en que momento podía sufrir otra "visita".

Y esa vez no era la excepción.

Mientras caminaba el trayecto desde el cuarto de baño hasta su habitación, iba observando para todos lados, totalmente alerta a ser abordado en cualquier segundo.

Cualquiera que lo viese diría que estaba paranoico. Aunque aquello no era para nada una paranoia, porque las "visitas" que sufría Naruto eran reales.

O al menos eso señalaba las marcas en su cuerpo.

Entró a su propio cuarto girando el picaporte de la puerta lentamente; para seguido, asomar la cabeza a modo de inspeccionar que el lugar estuviese vacio.

"Como si eso fuese a servir de algo".

Terminó de abrir al darse cuenta de ello; aunque estaba consiente desde hace mucho de que así era, no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que ingresaba a esa habitación. Con la cabeza gacha terminó de entrar para después cerrar la puerta tras él, apoyando su espalda en la misma durante unos minutos.

Suspiró agotado y se acercó al armario; lo abrió y sacó su pijama.

Al tenerla en sus manos no pudo evitar el deseo de que la mañana siguiente fuera una de esas en las que amanecía con ella puesta. Una sonrisa con la que claramente quería enmascarar –sin éxito- el deseo de echarse a llorar se dibujo en su rostro, afianzando más su triste semblante.

— Por qué no me dejas en paz… — susurró a un nivel de voz tan apagado, que apenas se oyó como un suave murmullo cortando el reinante silencio de aquel lugar.

Se cambió, no pudiendo lograr hacerlo sin actuar como si lo estuviesen observando de forma que le incomodaba.

Y como todos los días, Naruto se acostó en su cama arropándose hasta la cabeza y encogiéndose como un niño pequeño que le tiene miedo a la oscuridad y a los monstruos que salen en la noche.

No podía, o más bien no quería dormirse; eso era parte de su rutina. Por más experiencia que tuviera ya, por más que conociese bien su situación, no dejaba de lado la esperanza de que solo fuesen pesadillas que algún día lo dejarían en paz.

Pero la realidad otra vez le abofeteó la cara, cuando ÉL, apareció.

Un jadeo de susto dejó escapar cuando fue desarropado de improvisto, quedando descubierto hasta la cintura. De inmediato se incorporó quedando bocarriba.

Su respiración se agitó, sus ojos azules fueron lentamente de un lado a otro, mirando todo el espacio; como siempre. Y también como siempre no había nada allí. Al menos nada que sus ojos pudiesen ver.

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba allí.

¿Quién?

— Sasuke… —, su ex-novio.

Su fallecido ex-novio.

— Sasuke por favor… — suplicó inútilmente, igual que siempre lo hacía desde el momento en que supo que se trataba de él.

La primera vez que su espíritu lo tomó a la fuerza, la noche del mismo día en que se había hecho novio de Gaara, luego de tanto tiempo guardándole luto.

Cuando luego de haber sufrido aquella situación tan increíble, desesperante, agónica y aterradora de ser brutalmente ultrajado por una fuerza que no podía ver, pero sí sentir perfectamente. Escuchó en su oído el susurro con la voz que reconoció como la de su tan querido Sasuke-teme, muerto hacía ya cuatro años en esa fecha, cuando apenas tenían los dos tan solo diecisiete.

"_Eres mío, me perteneces. Nadie jamás podrá cambiar eso._

_No dejaré que nadie te toque, que nadie te tenga más que yo._

_Voy a estar contigo Naruto. Amándote siempre._

_Lo quieras… o no."_

Aquella declaración y aquella promesa, le habían helado la sangre por completo. Aquella vez casi había sufrido un infarto de la impresión. Aunque igual casi muere por la falta de aire en los pulmones; parecía que todo se le había escapado al segundo en que oyó las palabras de Sasuke.

— ¡No! — gimió lastimero al sentir como era empujado a la cama bruscamente. Apretó fuertemente los ojos a tiempo que mordía su labio inferior y giraba su rostro a un lado.

Pronto se manifestó el dolor en sus muñecas, a causa de la fuerza con que eran comprimidas.

Sintió la humedad de una lamida en su mejilla, seguido de un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja. Y las palabras: _"Lo quieras o no…" _resonando en su cabeza, indicándole lo que ya sabía, lo que siempre sucedía, el fantasma de Sasuke lo violaría si él se resistía.

Y a pesar de saberlo, que Sasuke lo tomaría contra su voluntad haciéndole daño de ser necesario; como lo había comprobado en las innumerables ocasiones que en se le lo había hecho, los últimos diez meses. No podía dejar de luchar.

Lo había amado tanto en su juventud, y todavía esos años después de aquel fatídico accidente en el que el moreno acabó muerto luego de caer de un segundo piso. Aún al intentar rehacer su vida, su amor permaneció intacto. E increíblemente después de todo lo ocurrido hasta esos instantes, Naruto seguía queriéndolo, solo que ahora a la par de un odio de la misma magnitud. Era muy difícil de explicar aquel sentimiento.

No obstante, Naruto no dejaba de ser Naruto en el sentido de no renunciar jamás. Por eso seguía luchando, porque lo dejase en paz. Después de todo fuera como fuera no era justo que Sasuke le impidiese vivir.

Por eso giraba su cara frenéticamente de un lado al otro y trataba de patalear buscando zafarse de ese peso invisible que sentía recostado sobre su cuerpo; por eso se revolvía al sentir las caricias por su cuerpo, el agarre en sus muslos, las mordidas en su cuello; por eso no dejaba de gritar que si de verdad lo amaba lo dejaría ser feliz.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡¿Hasta cuando?!— se lamentaba entre lágrimas, obteniendo como respuesta un: _"Eternamente"_

Y el rubio sabía que era cierto, porque aunque había intentado de todo; aunque había recurrido a miles de métodos para acabar con ese martirio, no había solución alguna.

Él seguía allí, cumpliendo sus palabras. A pesar de que había intentado de todo inclusive el exorcismo, y el cambiarse de casa un par de veces. No podía hacer nada, y nadie de los pocos a quienes había confiado su caso aún a riesgo de que lo creyesen loco (cosa que había ocurrido al principio pero que luego pudieron comprobar era muy tangible) podía hacer algo para ayudarlo.

— ¡No! — seguía gritando, consiente de que nadie lo escucharía pues de eso se había encargado. Sabía que era inevitable y no quería pasar por la experiencia de sufrir eso a la vista de otra persona, no quería siquiera que las personas que lo querían y que habían osado tener el deseo de ayudarle volvieran a verle así.

Como en esos momentos, batallando por liberarse, por quitarse de encima una entidad que lo podía tocar a su antojo sin que el pudiese hacer lo mismo. Y no solo eso, sino combatiendo contra todas esas sensaciones en su cuerpo al ser abusado.

Tristeza, rabia, impotencia.

No soportaría una vez más ese dolor de ver sufrir a alguien más, viendo su propio sufrimiento sin poder hacer nada para evitárselo.

Pelearía esa lucha el solo. Aún a sabiendas de que no ganaría. Aunque…

Alguna vez tendría que dejarle en paz ¿Cierto? Era lo que se decía el rubio.

Pero la realidad era que tendría que seguir luchando, por el resto de su vida.

Y quien sabe.

Si aún después de ella, se liberaría de ese ser empeñado en retenerlo como su propiedad.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

¿Comentarios?


End file.
